Goldilocks
by Inuchron
Summary: Winry's having one of those nights where the world is conspiring against her getting a good nights sleep. EdxWin


Long time, no see everyone!

Sorry i haven't posted anything for a while, but the thing that passes as my life got in the way and this story was supposed to have been submitted yesterday, but for some reason i couldn't log in.

Anyways, for those of you who are waiting patiently for a next chapter to LOF, check my profile, but otherwise, enjoy this little...thing...from the recesses of my strange mind...

And don't forget to Review!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. If i owned it, i wouldn't have to write fics.

* * *

**Goldilocks**

The night was and warm with hardly any breeze and a heavy full moon presiding over the still countryside. It was a perfect midsummer's night, but in the Rockbell household, one person was still suffering.

Winry tossed and turned in her bed, flinging the covers off her hot body and flipping over her pillow to feel the coolness of the underside against her sweaty cheek. "Argh, this is mad!" She hissed when she was still unable to get comfortable. "How can it be so hot in here!" Using the silvery light of the full moon, she read the numbers from her bedside clock. "2AM, dammit. It shouldn't be so hot."

Slumping back into her pillows, she stared straight up at her ceiling. Maybe it was just her sleep-deprived mind playing tricks with her eyes, but it looked like even the wooden ceiling was melting from the heat.

A muffled curse and Winry was up again, racing to open her window as wide as she could get it in the vain hope of catching a breeze. She hung out of the window for a minute but there was no relief. "_This room is too hot_!" She huffed.

Quietly stamping her feet back to the floor, Winry grabbed her thin duvet and stormed out of her bedroom, heading for the Rockbell living room. Winry arranged her things on the largest sofa and settled herself down, staring around her in the early morning darkness.

She let out a contented sigh and congratulated herself on her choice of sleeping arrangements. The living room of the house had special air conditioning to help patients feel more comfortable and Granny Pinako must have turned it up before going to bed. It also helped that the windows had been left open, and in such a small town like Resembool, burglaries weren't a worry. They caught what little breeze decided to pass through.

The living room was a heaven of cool in the hot night and finally, she could get some much needed sleep. With a yawn, Winry allowed her eyes to close and pulled her duvet up to her shoulders and snuggled in, letting her mind sink back into much needed blackness.

It wasn't much later that she awoke again, shivering into her duvet. "Dammit." She groaned through chattering teeth. The coolness of the air conditioning had turned into arctic temperatures and goose pimples had appeared along her uncovered arms. "_This room is too cold_!"

With another little hiss, Winry curled into herself and squashed her back as far into the warm fabric cushions of the sofa as possible.

It brought little relief from the cold. Winry opened her pained eyes and searched about the room for an extra blanket. She spotted one hanging over the special adjustment chair in the corner. It was a tartan blanket of red, black and yellow and was made of the fleecy material they used for winter jackets.

Shivering madly from the cold and tensing when her feet hit the freezing floor, she stumbled sleepily to the chair and grabbed the blanket, making a dive back to the sofa before all the body heat trapped where she had been laying was sapped into the air.

She pulled her duvet up over her shoulders and settled the blanket over the top. Finally, some much wanted warmth settled back into her body. "That's better." Suddenly, a chorus of bird song struck through the night like a foghorn. She buried her face into a cushion and screamed. "I just want to _sleep_…"

Looking through one of the open windows, she could see the telltale redness on the horizon that heralded the morning. Deciding that she'd rather deal with heat than the cold, Winry sullenly collected her duvet for the second time that night and began to trudge back to her room when something tugged at the back of her mind.

She whirled back around and her gaze shifted from the tartan blanket to the adjustment chair. With an awkward slowness only accessed by those with less than three hours sleep; an idea crawled into her brain. An idea cemented when she caught sight of a battered suitcase and a red cloak with a black symbol on the back that hung on the coat rack by the front door.

Abandoning her duvet to the sofa, and with a shambling shuffling movement, Winry climbed the stairs to the spare rooms and cautiously entered the one He always occupied when he stayed over. The room temperature was the same as the living room, though the window was closed and the weak morning rays of the almost rising sun illuminated the sleeping figure on the bed.

He was laying on his right side, face turned to her. Hair so golden it rivalled fresh corn was splayed out over the pillow and even asleep, that sweet little antenna stuck out proudly above his forehead A smooth forehead, unwrinkled from bad dreams for once above softly closed lids that covered eyes she knew to be just as golden as his hair. His mouth was slightly parted as he breathed, a small snore escaping every now and then.

The covers He had were bunched around his hips, showing that once again, he'd lifted his shirt and exposed his stomach to the air. His flesh hand lay over it, spread out and relaxed in sleep while the automail one stretched across the bed towards her, almost as if it were silently seeking it's maker while it's owner was asleep. Winry smiled sleepily and silently walked over, not wanting to disturb him.

She gently sat on the edge of the bed and stayed there, just watching him for a loving moment before she placed a hand onto his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. "If you sleep on your port, you'll be sore in the morning." She whispered. His face scrunched up a bit.

"I'll sleep…. however I want to." He grunted. For a moment, Winry was afraid she'd woken him up, but when she heard another soft snore, she knew it had just been a reaction. She giggled to herself and cautiously lay down next to him.

All of her daylight inhibitions had been destroyed by her lack of sleep, and as she lay there, she felt comfortable for the first night in a long time. The cold air of the room slithered up her back, while His body heat warmed her front, and the steel of the automail arm under her neck was strangely comforting.

Her eyes started to close as a soft smile graced her features, but shot open again as another arm, one of warm flesh and pulsing blood, wrapped itself around her. "Mmm…Winry?" he mumbled, golden eyes shone from behind half-closed lids. She didn't say anything, but moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest where she could hear his strong heartbeat. "It's alright, go back to sleep." She whispered to him, smoothing back a flick of golden hair.

He stared at her a second before those golden irises were once again concealed. "I like this dream." He muttered before pulling her closer.

Winry was indignant that he thought this moment was only a dream, but grinned when she remembered that when he woke up properly later on, when the sun was up in the sky and he found himself with his arms wrapped around her, he'd realise this wasn't a dream but a perfect reality. "_Finally_," she thought, "_this room is just right._"

* * *

There you have it! Another EdxWin oneshot.

This is a fic i thought up at 3am on a night where i couldn't sleep because my room was too hot. Heh, go figure. If you didn't get it, this is called Goldilocks because 1) Winry is blonde. 2) She tried three rooms, and found the one that was just right, but there weren't any scary bears to chase her away.

So anyways, hope you enjoyed! and as always, REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR FACE OFF WITH A SPORK!

Love (XD) Inuchron


End file.
